Before Collapse
Unrecorded Time - Before Collapse '''- First Apocalyptic War - Fallen Era ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Before Collapse'' is the name of the second Era of Craaf history. It lasted about 12,000 years and is considered one of the most important periods in history. It came after Unrecorded Time and before the First Apocalyptic War. More important events happened in this Era than any other Era in history. Timeline '''12,000 BC * Before Collapse Era begins. 11,999 BC * The first Sellens are created by Lord Aandraias. They settle in Holst and mark the beginning of a more diverse planet. 11,869 BC * Over twenty new species walk across Craaf and call it home. 11,700 BC * The Giiraean species is killed off by the Sellens, facing the same fate as other races who had gone to war against the savage people. 11,456 BC * The Hue-Maan species is born from generations of inter-species breeding between the Sellens, Telray, and Blancs. 10,878 BC * Hue-Maan's migrate from Akmen to the north. 10,809 BC * Many of the Hue-Maan settle on the Northern Coast (Gulstriem). * A government for the Hue-Maan is set up by Yylvil of the Jungle. They seize control of Gulstriem, overthrowing the previous Consign government. 10,784 BC * Many Hue-Maan's flee to the East, to Emrali, to escape the tyranny of Yylvil the Second. 10,766 BC * The Telray of Emrali reluctantly accept the Hue-Maan into their society in a gesture of peace. 10,761 BC * Differences between Hue-Maan and Telray culture lead to the Conflict of Fuulgro. Twelve Hue-Maan and nine Telray were killed. Hate crimes between the two groups grow. * Yylvil the Second dies, leaving his throne to his son, Yylvil the Third 10,757 BC * King Hazen rises to power in Hue-Maan Emrali. 10,756 BC * On the ten year anniversary of the Hue-Maan's arrival in Emrali, the city of Akhvrehk, a mostly Hue-Maan community, was attacked by a terrorist group known as 'Hehjvoh'. All Hue-Maans in the city were slaughtered, while the Telray guards just stood back and watched. 10,755 BC * Hue-Maan groups cry out to the Telray Government for help against the Hehjvoh. The government refuses. 10,753 BC * Increased rivalries between the Hue-Maan and Telray lead to a massive riot outside the Emralian Royal Palace. The two species separated entirely. Sir Finnol the Rebel led the Hue-Maans' armies in a rebellion against the Telray, blowing up into a full war. King Hazen prepares for the worst. About 10,753 - 10,740 BC * Translation issues between the Telray and Hue-Maan lead to the words Tel-Ray and Human. 10,742 BC * With the capture of Uulenthol, the Tel-Ray gain the upper hand, causing panic with the Human population. * A new Mass Migration is organized, and over one and a half million humans were moved to Holst, led by King Hazen. Two thousand stay behind in Emrali with Sir Finnol. 10,741 BC * All humans who are left behind in Emrali are captured by Tel-Ray and forced into slavery. * Sir Finnol is executed by the Emralian government. 10,737 BC * The Musei Sellen - controlled Holst government acted on Human claims that slavery was practiced by the Tel-Ray. The Slavery Intolerance Act and Tel-Ray Hatred Petition were put into effect, and the Holst armies began forcing Tel-Raynians to leave the country. 10,722 BC * Sempday 3 Widely thought of as the day when the final groups of Tel-Ray were forced out of Holst. Celebrated as a national holiday for many years. 10,601 BC * Ohnae disappears from the Universe. All Life grieves his loss and begins searching for him. 10,569 BC * Aandraias is set up as the temporary leader of the Gods. * Aandraias orders that all Gods and Goddesses search the Universe for Ohnae. 10,478 BC * After so many years of unanswered prayers, the world finally discovers that the deities of the Universe had left Craaf. Most feel a massive anger. Violence and hate grow. 10,429 BC * Known as 'The Coming of Him', this was the year (exact date unknown) that Aanglora’s spirit returned to Craaf as Aangloraas Demetri, a ghostly being of immense power. He had been drawn to Craaf due to the growing feelings of Hatred that had arisen from the Gods abandonment. 10,428 – 10,400 * Aanglora spends these years conquering Craaf with an army of demons led by Chaos, Misery, Death, and Jealousy, four gods created by Aanglora to be his generals. 10,390 * The First Gods return to Craaf, and find Aangloraas Demetri ruling it from Pellohs in Senestras (considering the ‘Holy Land’ of the time, Senestras was where the Blancs lived and where Ohnae first made life) * The War of Gods begins 9,881 * The once beautiful paradise that was Senestras is now a devastated wasteland. * The Battle of Devastation, which involved Aandraias leading an attack on Pellohs with Headeen and Aangal. Aangloraas Demetri defeats Aandraias and traps him and his allies in a Vaioesquehonderas. The gods surrender and accept Aangloraas Demetri as their new master * The War of Gods ends 9,880 * A massive Vaioesquehonderas opens in the skies above Craaf, and a reborn Ohnae, completely transformed from his old form, stepped out. This was the beginning of the reign of Ohnae Vaques. * The Battle of Masters takes place, with Ohnae and Aangloraas Demetri fighting for control. * Frightened by the power of Ohnae, Aangloraas Demetri flees to a cave in Holst with his generals. Death and Chaos abandon him, fearing for their lives. * Aangloraas Demetri calls upon Thievery, a low god, to help him steal Ohnae’s sword, Vaquer Haas. Aangloraas Demetri greatly wounds Ohnae, and prepares to destroy the Creator. Chaos appears, kills Thievery and takes Vaquer Haas, betraying Aangloraas to join Ohnae. Chaos is able to stab Aangloraas in the back, and as he screamed in pain, Ohnae grabbed Aangloraas, and ripped his body to shreds in a fit of rage. Ohnae then shatters Aangloraas soul, so he could never again return. The pieces of his soul are scattered around the Universe and eventually became the Unholy Stones. * Chaos is brought into the family of gods, order is reestablished, and Jealousy, Death, and Misery are imprisoned in Hell. 9,579 * Terentis the First of Eason is born in Gulstriem, son of parents from the Yylvil Dynasty and Finnol Family. About 9,560 – 9,550 * After many years of moving more and more north, a large portion of the human population leaves the continent where all the species and gods lived and found the landmass Eason. King Terentis the First of Eason and his family are established as rulers of the country of Eason. 9,558 * Terentis II of Eason is born to King Terentis and Queen Urias. 9,556 * Grand Duke Terril of Terentis is born. 9,555 * Twins Grand Duke Queya of Quezon and Grand Duke Tistron of Tristone is born. 9,553 * Grand Duke Delacor of the Decorian Isles is born. 9,547 * Eason is split into Trentis, Quezon, Tristone, and the Decorian Isles. The regions are named after and governed by Terentis’ sons. 9,545 * Driven by jealousy of his brothers’ larger and richer lands, Grand Duke Delacor forced a sorcerer, Sir Draecon, to create creatures to serve the Isles, to show off to the rest of his family. These creatures were the Draegons. 9,542 * Terentis III of Eason is born to King Terentis II and Queen Saqrueetus. 9,541 * Forty-two Draegons all said no to their masters at the same time. Thirty-nine were executed within the following week. Three, Macello Ullafolo, Delonon Seneld, and Pari Seneld escaped and disappeared. 9,541 – 9,534 * Thousands of Draegon slaves disappear around the Decorian Isles. Slave trade of Draegons slows as rumors fly around saying that Macello and the Seneld Brothers were building an army of ex-slaves. 9,532 * With a massive army of Draegons, Macello comes out of hiding and marches to the Decorian Castle of Delacor, where he demanded that the Draegons be set free or he’d make the humans leave the Isles. * The War of Hours began, and Lord Delacor’s soldiers that he had sent to destroy the rebellion were slaughtered. Macello personally killed Lord Delacor and placed his head on a spear to overlook the ruined castle. * All of the humans of the Isles were gathered and sent by boat to the capital of Trentis. * The Great Draegon Kingdom of the Decorian Isles is established. 9,529 * Citizens of the eastern half of Emrali cry out to their government for help as a great drought grips the Kerallia Desert. Across the Great Soëctay River that divides the nation, the eastern half is covered in rich tropical jungles and beautiful cities. 9,527 – 9,521 * The Soëctay Boundary Dispute sparks the beginning of the Emrali Civil War. Over 500,000 Tel-Ray lose their lives in this bloody war. 9,521 * The Treaty of Jin-Elqi is signed, and the country of Emrali is split into two individual provinces that are both governed by the Emrali Royal Family. 9,521 – 9,519 * Outraged by the outcome of the War, almost a million Tel-Ray begin mass migrations out of Emrali. * Those that went southward eventually formed Estrepid, Queknal, Ul-Galii, and Heom. * Those that went northward attempted to stay with the Blancs and Sellens in Holst and Senestras, but due to their pasts, were unable to coexist. * Forced to continue further north, these Tel-Ray travelled to Eason, where they settled in Tristone, or as they called it, Tristat. 9,512 * Due to the immense amount of Tel-Ray that were now living in Tristone and the many skirmishes between the humans and Tel-Ray, King Terentis II of Eason and Lord Ellveins of the Tel-Ray signed the Treaty of Eason, which declared Tristat as an independent nation that belonged to the Tel-Ray. 9,500 * The Manog Confatii-Ohnae, or Great Meeting of Ohnae, a gathering of the gods held every few hundred years, begins in Holst. * Ohnae creates himself a son, named Xellosoes. One of the most powerful of the gods, Xellosoes takes control over nature and ‘wild things’. He changes his name to Maroon (“cursed by the maker”) * Within months of his birth, Xellosoes tells Ohnae of his unhappiness with his father’s world. He begged that he be allowed to go forth and leave the palace in Holst where the gods lived and be allowed to travel where he wanted and do what he wished. Chaos took sides with Xellosoes, also wanting freedom. Reluctantly, Ohnae grants them this, and the two immediately departed from the Southern Continent. Within the next month, thousands of Blancs disappeared in Holst. 9,499 – 9,490 * Exploration of the Southern Continent leads to the discovery of Draegon-like monsters living in cities in the frozen landscape. They were the Blancs that Maroon and Chaos had taken, mutated into the Maroons. 9,487 * The Maroon Empire is established, claiming most of the Northern Continent. Category:The 47 Category:Universe Category:History Category:The 47 Category:Universe Category:History